Why Me?
by MitchCrosszeria
Summary: Crystal Jones was a normal girl until she was captured by the Decepticons, when she finds the Autobots will they be what she has seen in the T.V shows and comics? Or something else? Please read!


Okay so this is a one-shot but if there's enough people that like this story I will write a sequel! R&R! I don't own this, Hasbro owns Transformers Prime!

"Ugh where am I?" I asked myself. I looked around and everything was huge, yet strangely familiar. Then I heard loud footsteps. I was chained to the ceiling, feeling weak I looked up as a door opened. I saw a Transformer walk through. It was a Decepticon. Then it hit me. I was on their warship. But how did I get here? The one who walked in was named KnockOut, the medic.

"Ah, I see my subject has woken up, we have some questions for you," he said with his red eyes piercing mine as I stared back hard.

"What do you want? Why am I here?" I asked, my voice shakey, it got worse when my biggest fear walked in. Megatron.

"Ah, good, the human who will answer my questions is awake," he stated as he walked towards me. He had two objects in his hands. One was an Omega Key, the other was something with electricity coming out of it.

"Now, time for interogation," he smirked I was scared. I screamed as loud as I could.

"HELP!" I looked over, someone was hanging next to me. It was my best friend, she was dead.

I stared in horror at Amber, the girl hanging there, dead. Megatron smirked as he noticed my horror filled expression.

"I see you have noticed my first victim," he said," perhaps you will be wiser and tell us what we need to know."

"What do you mean? I don't know what you want from me!" I shouted as the restraints holding me on the ceiling pulled more at my wrists making me wince in pain.

"We've been watching you, Crystal Jones, for quite some time," he said. God, how did they know my name?

"How do you know who I am?" I asked my voice shaking slightly.

"We moniter this world 24/7, we have gained the knowlegde that you know where the last Omega Key is," he growled holding one of them in my face. It was true, I did but I was from another world where they are a tv show, so how did I get here? The last key was in SmokeScreen, but I wasn't going to tell them I had to get to the AutoBots, they had to be good," tell me now!"

"No I'll never tell you, you're all monsters!" I shouted. He growled and shocked me with the other device, everything went black.

I opened my eyes, excepting to be tortured until I told Megatron what he wanted to know, or till I died. I looked around I was in my basement. Transformers Prime, the TV show, was on except this was a memory. No, the 'Cons were in my head to get what they wanted.

"Now, let's see if you really know where the last key is," Megatron said as he sat down in the chair next to me.

"Get out of my head!" I yelled at him. I was coming close to tears. I just wanted all of this to end. I looked up it was about to give it away. No, I wouldn't let it happen. I concentrated hard on getting out. It worked, I opened my eyes to look at KnockOut several feet away. I wasn't restrained so I got up and ran. Megatron had troops after me, I found a place to hide. After what seemed like hours I had lost them and I found an open door and daylight. I still ran until I felt I was at a safe distance. I looked around and I saw one of the old energon mines, that was in an episode. Then I saw Bulkhead, an AutoBot!

"Hey! Bulkhead, help!" I shouted. He turned around and saw me. He walked over and looked at me.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" he asked.

"My name is Crystal Jones, I'm not a spy! I just escaped the Decepticon warship,where they wanted me to tell them where the last Omega Key is," I told him.

"You know where the last key is?" he asked me. I nodded in response. He used his comm link.

"Ratch' I need a bridge," he said, I was relieved, maybe I would finally be safe with the AutoBots. I walked through with Bulkhead, the next thing I saw was the rest of the AutoBots. The bridge closed and Optimus Prime walked up to me.

"Bulkhead why did you bring a human here," he said glaring at him.

"S-she says that she knows where the last Omega Key is," he said cowering before him. He lightened a bit and smirked.

"What's your name?" he said menacingly.

"My name is Crystal Jones and I just escaped the Decepticons warship, please help me," I said as I glanced over at Ratchet, their medic, he was looking at me with soft caring eyes. Almost looking surprised, Optimus had finished speaking to Bulkhead, and had returned to the main room. He walked toward me laughing, but evilly. He looked at me smirking with wicked eyes other than his normal soft blue caring eyes. I saw him pop his metallic fingers. Then I suddenly realized, the AutoBots were the same as the Decepticons. He walked up to me and backhanded me across the room, I hit a wall and everything went black, again.

I woke up in darkness. I was freezing, my whole body felt numb. Until I moved, I felt pain shoot through my body like bullet. I looked around and there was light coming from somewhere. Then I realized that I was taller and and I was metal. What all did I not know about myself? Why was I transformer? I saw a door open and bright light shone through. I saw Ratchet walk through. I didn't know who to trust. I did feel better now that I was only a couple feet shorter than him. I stood up and backed up not wanting him to touch me.

"Get away from me! I just want all of this to end!" I yelled at him tears running down my metallic face. But to my surprised he pulled me into a hug and held me softly.

"It's okay I never wanted this for you. I wish the Decepticons had never found you," he whispered to me his voice calming me down.

"What do you mean? How do I know your not going to just hurt me like Optimus?" I asked him.

"Because, well, there were some things I wish you would've never had to find out. What I wanted was just for you to live a good human life, but I knew that you would've found out sooner or later," he said sadness filling his eyes.

"What do you mean Ratchet?" I asked him curiously now.

"Crystal, I am your father," he said, my jaw was hanging open! I couldn't even begin to realize what he had just told me.

"Y-your my father?" I stammered.

"Yes, I never wanted you to know what you really were, but your real name is NightShade," he told me. He told me the whole story of who my mother was and why he put me in a human body. He said my mother's name was Starlight, she was a medic along side Ratchet. After their relationship had taken off they had been working with Optimus and his crew. He had one rule that was above all the others. No children. One day Starlight had found out that she was sparked (pregnant) with me. Ratchet had done his best to keep it hidden and made excuses like that she had injured herself while working or was sick.

When it was getting close for her carrying time to be over, the Decepticons had found out somehow. They captured Starlight and took her into their medbay to extract me and make me Megatron's next heir. But things changed when Optimus found out. He was furious that Ratchet and Starlight had broken his most important rule. He told Ratchet that he would go and rescue Starlight and me. When he had finally gotten onto their warship, it was too late. Starlight had already be cut open and I had been taken out. He found us, but Starlight's life was ebbing away fast.

He brought us back to the base and put us both in the medbay and left. Ratchet and his apprentice First Aid did as much as they could for Starlight, but it was too late for her. She died. Ratchet turned to me and named me Nightshade. He loved me with all his spark until he got a comm from Optimus. He had told him to terminate me. Ratchet was spark-broke that he was told to kill his own child. He wouldn't do it though, he found a human baby on earth and gave me the illusion of looking like an ordinary human baby. He sent me there and he had never seen me since until now.

"Wait so my mother is dead?" I asked.

"Yes, you look so much like her now that I can see you true form," he told me as he started to cry a bit. I felt my spark jump when Optimus came in the room.

"Ratchet, what are you doing in here?" he growled as he stepped towards him clenching his fists.

"N-nothing, sir, just making sure she was still well enough to tell us where the Omega Key is," he stammered.

"Good, we will hold the interrogation in two days," he said," and you best tell me the first time."

"Ratchet I don't want to be here please help me?" I said looking at him with pleading eyes.

"I will find a way to get you out of here, I promise," he told me as he kissed me on my forehead," when you escape you need to get out of here and train yourself as best as you can, so that if he finds you, you might have a chance. I will get a survival pack ready so that you can live, but you will have to start to energon scout when you start to get low. I will pack about a two weeks worth of energon, okay?"

I nodded and he left me alone again. But I was a little bit happier because he had open his Sire bond with me so I could feel his presence in my spark. I laid down feel all his warmth and love in my spark, I went to a restless sleep.

It was two days later I woke up on the floor of my cell. Today was the day I escaped. Ratchet had came in telling Optimus he was doing scans and such to make sure I was in shape. Optimus hadn't come to see me once. So in turn Ratchet had been giving me upgrades and telling me the plan for the escape. He had given me my vehicle mode and help me battle train a bit. There were no cameras in the cell so no one could see us.

I got up and climbed into the vent he had cleared for me. I went all the way down until I got to the opening that let me to the outside world. I fleed to where Ratchet left me a survival pack. It was a good size pack and was quite heavy. I picked it up and ran to the road my father had told me about and showed me on a map the he had downloaded to me. I got to it and transformed and drove away. I had choosen a Corvette for my vehicle form, so I was fast. I looked in the mirror and saw no one. I punched the gas and blew down the road. I would come back someday when I was fully trained, and I would kill Optimus and take control of the AutoBots and they would become the Bots I knew they were. I would one day be reunited with my father.

With the people I can call family, and where I can call home.


End file.
